


Straight Outta {Quidditch} Training

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dark Veela Harry Potter, Dom Astoria Greegrass, Dom Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Light Veela Astoria Greegrass, Light Veela Draco Malfoy, Multi, Quidditch Player Astoria Greengrass, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Slytherin Remus Lupin, Slytherin Sirius Black, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: “What’s going to happen if we’re not in the same houses?”“I think our parents have worked too hard to ensure we will be in Slytherin for us to be in any other house.”“And if all the fuck else fails we envoke our right as the Lords and Lady of Hogwarts and tell the hat where we’re going.”
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Well there goes my plans to decorate the Great Hall with pink fluffy handcuffs.

Hadrian ‘Harry’ Lupin-Black, Astoria ‘Tori’ Greengrass and Draconian ‘Draco’ Malfoy walk onto the Hogwarts express wearing their quidditch tracksuits. Hadrian is a chaser for Greece, Astoria is a chaser for Belgium and Draconian is the French seeker. They walk down the train and find a compartment. Astoria sits next to the wall with Hadrian next to her and Draco leaning against the wall in their laps.

“What’s going to happen if we’re not in the same houses?” Draco asks, sounding concerned.

“I think our parents have worked too hard to ensure we will be in Slytherin for us to be in any other house.” Tori answers.

“And if all the fuck else fails we envoke our right as the Lords and Lady of Hogwarts and tell the hat where we’re going.” Harry says laughing.

“We can do that?” Astoria and Draco ask at the same time.

“Yeah.”

“Dumbledore isn’t going to know what the fuck’s happened to his precious little golden boy. Staring Hogwarts four years later than he should; having been raised by a fuck load of Slytherins.” 

Tori laughs at Draco’s comment. “Not only that but the ‘golden boy’ is also a chaotic, poly, bi, dark veela with a nasty habit of AK-ing his alarm clock.”

“That was one time!” Harry exclames, outraged.

“More like one hundred.” Draco sasses.

“You crucioed a door when you stubbed your toe on it. Twice.” Harry retorts.

“That was hilarious!” Tori says falling about laughing.

There’s a knock on the door and Tori, quickly, composes herself.

“Come in.” Harry calls to the bushy haired girl stood outside the door.

She comes in and smiles at them. “My name’s Hermione Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts.” Hermione says. “Well we’re not at Hogwart yet but you know what I mean.” She giggles. Harry can already tell that she’s one of the girls with ‘crackhead energy’ who’s actually just really annoying. “What’re your names?”

“I’m Hadrian Lupin-Black, this is Astoria Greengrass and Draconian Malfoy.”

“You’re those international quidditch players!”

“That’s us.” Tori responds.

“You played so well in the world cup. It was inspiring.”

“Thanks.” Draco says with one of his veela charm infused smiles.

“No problems. This year we’ve got a ministry inspector staying with us so best behaviour is expected. There will be a bag search at the entrance since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned.”

The three veelas know full well that Voldermort has returned since Harry is co-dark lord and the other two are inner circle death eaters.

“Well there goes my plans to decorate the Great Hall with pink fluffy handcuffs.” Harry says sarcastically.

“You’re not being serious are you?” Hermione asks.

“Absolutely not.”

“Good. Any questions?”

“How soundproof are the Slytherin dorms?”

“No idea. Why?”

“For future reference.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tori and Draco have gone to get the three of them lunch. Harry is sat reading a book when there’s a knock at the door. Harry looks up.

“Come in.” He calls.

A girl with long ginger hair comes in. “Hi.” She says. “I’ve not seen you around here before.”

“I’ve just started.”

“What year are you in?” 

“Fifth.”

“My brother is in fifth year! What house do you think you’re going to be in?”

“Slytherin.”

“Slytherins are evil. Why would you want to be there?”

“I come from a family of Slytherins.” 

“I think you’re going to be in Gryffindor. What’re you reading?”

“Forty Words for Sorrow by Giles Blunt.” 

“Never heard of it.”

Draco and Tori walk back into the compartment.

“Red hair, hand me down clothes, you must be a Weasley.” He says looking the girl up and down.

“And you’re clearly a Malfoy.”

“It doesn’t exactly take a genius to work that out, after all it does say on my jacket.” 

“Merlin, you’re so up yourself.”

Astoria steps in front of Draco. “Weasley if you have a problem with my submissive you talk to me not him. Did your parents not teach you any sort of etiquette?”

“Oh fuck off. My brother is a prefect.”

“My step-dad is head of Slytherin. He’s more likely to take our side than he is yours.”


End file.
